


Forced

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori never though Thorin would hurt him, alone in a Mirkwood cell together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> From this Hobbit kinkmeme prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=26109954#t26109954  
> There are quite a few stories and prompts out there, where Thranduil and/or his guards rape one of the dwarves. This time I want something with a twist.
> 
> The elves lock the dwarves up in pairs and like in the book out of each others sight and hearing.  
> I don't care who you choose as pair, but one has always wanted the other but has been denied every time. When the elves locked them together far away from the others, the choosen dwarf finally sees his chance.  
> So this time instead of being the evil ones, the elves save the dwarf.  
> Show me the different reactions (other dwarves and elves, maybe even Bilbo)  
> Bonus points  
> if the elves like in the Middle Earth Universe are completely terrified of rape and do not understand how someone could possibly do something like that, since an elf would fade should he ever be raped or rape someone. (Coming with the whole being "beings made out of light"-thing)

Ori looked up, and automatically sat up straighter, when his cell door opened and two elf guards pushed Thorin inside. He rose to help their leader to his feet, but Thorin dismissively waved him away and got to his feet himself.

“I thought I was going to be left in here alone,” Ori said, sounding more grateful that he now wasn’t than he thought he should’ve, especially since it was Thorin who had been put with him. “I hope the others weren’t locked up by themselves, too. That would be horrible.”

Thorin gave a grunt of agreement as he looked out past the barred door. He let out a heavy sigh before turning to Ori. “I don’t think we’ll be in here too long.”

“You don’t?”

“I’m confident a certain someone will do something about that.”

Now that Thorin mentioned it, Ori hadn’t seen Bilbo with them when they had been captured and locked up. “You think he’ll be able to before-“

“I do.”

Ori did a few calculations in his head. They did have a few days leeway for Bilbo to find them all and break them out, which was a task that would be made harder by the fact that their cells were very spread out. Ori had been marched so far from anyone else’s cell that he knew even if he had shouted as loud as he could, the closest dwarf wouldn’t be able to hear him. A fact that had made him very lonely, until Thorin had arrived, presumably after meeting with the elven king.

Ori curled up on his bench that served as a bed, stopping himself from saying anything else to his leader, not wanting to bother him with his fears and concerns about the other members of the company or the situation they were all in. Then he closed his eyes. Mahal, he suddenly felt so tired. No surprise really, not with the fight with the spiders, then march into the woodland realm of these elves to their cells. He hoped Thorin wouldn’t need to talk with him over anything important right now, because all he wanted to do was sleep.

********

Ori jolted awake at the rough hands seizing him by the shoulders. His eyes snapped open, expecting to find elves manhandling him, but it was Thorin, face adorned with an unreadable but unsettling expression.

“Stay quiet!” demanded Thorin, forcibly turning Ori over onto his front.

Ori didn’t want to struggle against his king, but his instincts told him to, told him that he was being threatened. So he did try to push back, but the other dwarf was larger and stronger. Too much so to make any sort of headway. “What are you doing?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Be still and be quiet!” Thorin commanded.

“What’s going on?” Ori’s yelp of pain from Thorin smacking him across the face was quickly muffled by a large hand over his mouth. Then Thorin was fully pinning him down with his entire body. One hand wriggled between Ori’s stomach and the bench.

“Thor-“ Ori’s protest turned into a squeak when that hand slipped into his trousers and harshly grabbed at him. “Thorin, please, what-“

“Right now I have a chance. I’ve been wanting you for a while now. I’ve finally got you alone. Your mother-henning brother is nowhere near.”

Ori froze. Thorin… wanted him? Why? He was only a scribe, and only an apprentice one at that. Thorin could probably have anyone he desired, and he wanted Ori?

He came back to his senses at the sudden chilly air on his skin as his trousers and breeches were yanked down over his buttocks. Thorin was… he hadn’t even asked, just pinned him down and was now undressing him. Ori still couldn’t help but to try to struggle. He couldn’t shout past Thorin’s hand firmly over his mouth.

Ori froze again when he felt Thorin’s bare skin on his. He didn’t know if he should feel honored that Thorin had even wanted him, but right now, he was scared. Why was Thorin doing this? He was going to hurt him. “P-please, Thorin! Don’t-“

“Be quiet!” Thorin growled into the young dwarf’s ear.

Ori’s body started shaking as he felt Thorin’s cock begin to harden against the back of his thigh. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that welled within them. He hadn’t been with anyone before, and he had been hoping his first time would be with someone he wanted, and it wouldn’t be-

Ori’s muffled cry made it through Thorin’s hand as a thick finger was shoved inside him. He gritted his teeth against the pain. But he couldn’t stop the tears. He was being taken. Thorin was hurting him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, not to him.

Thorin’s weight on him shifted, and something warmer and blunter than the leader’s finger pressed against his entrance. Oh Mahal, this was going to happen, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. Sick dread and fear filled him, and his body shook harder. “Wh-why…”

Thorin’s response was to press in, and Ori openly sobbed. It was a throbbing and sudden pain, and it hurt so much. A wave of shame washed over him as well. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want Thorin. He didn’t want his first time to be like this.

Then he was screaming as Thorin started to roughly thrust into him, hard, fast, with no regard for the smaller dwarf. The large hand over his mouth stifled some of the wails and cries, but that wasn’t enough to completely mute them.

Ori couldn’t think of anything else to take his mind from the pain and humiliation. All he could do was scream and cry as Thorin roughly used him. He thought he felt blood trickling down his thighs, but couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that he wanted this to be over. He couldn’t take much more…

Metal clattered to the floor outside the cell door, and shouts followed. Thorin was yanked up and off of Ori, and all he could manage to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

A moment later, with Thorin still verbally protesting , an elf guard laid a gentle hand on Ori’s shoulder. “Can you walk?” the elf asked.

Ori’s response was to curl up tighter and bury his face in his arms. What were the elves going to do to him now? Would they take this as a sign that he was available for them to use? How would he face his brothers if not only Thorin had had him, but elves as well?

“We’re not going to hurt you,” the elf assured.

“Mind your own business! What happens between me and him is not the business of elves!” Thorin shouted.

“What you have done is despicable!” the elf holding Thorin against the wall hissed.

“Come with us,” the elf consoling Ori whispered. “We won’t hurt you. We are going to help you.”

Ori started shaking again, his body wracked with sobs. He couldn’t even let out a yelp as he was effortlessly picked up and covered with a cloak. He was only dimly aware of the cell door being closed behind them as they left, leaving Thorin in there alone, still shouting after them.

He didn’t know if he could trust the elves, and he didn’t know where they were taking him, but he was away from Thorin, and the one carrying him was handling him gently. He barely heard the guard’s soothing words over the pain throbbing within him and his own crying.

Ori opened his eyes when he was finally set down on a table in what looked like a healing room, if the various herbs and liquids in bottles and tools along the walls were anything to go by.

“The other has already gone to get a healer,” the guard said. He took off his helmet to reveal a face of compassion and sadness. “My name is Bialas. What’s yours?”

Ori had to fight through the heavy lump in his throat to answer with his name.

“I am so sorry this happened, Ori. If we had known he would do such a thing, we wouldn’t have-“

“Not your fault,” Ori sniffled. “I-I didn’t think he would, either.”

“We’re going to do what we can to help you.”

Ori couldn’t stop himself from blurting out in his confusion, “Even though I’m your prisoner?”

Bialas’ hand on Ori’s shoulder slightly tightened. “No one deserves for that to happen to them. No one.”

“Right. Sorry, I-I’m just…”

“You’re in shock. Try to relax, and we’ll help you however we can.” Bialas glanced around for a few seconds before focusing back on the dwarf. “After the healer finishes with you, is there anyone you want to be with you? Any of the other dwarves?”

Ori started crying again. He wanted Dori and Nori, but he didn’t know if he could face them right now. If he could even ever tell them what Thorin had done. What would they think of him, that he was too weak to even stop someone from forcing themselves on him? What use was he for the rest of the quest? What would even happen to the quest if he told them? “I… I-I don’t know…if I want…”

“You don’t need to know right now. It is just a thought to keep in mind.” The elf waited another moment to ask another question. “We did take a bag of medical supplies from one of you. I think it would be wise if we consulted with him on this? Remind me which one he was?”

Ori didn’t even think he could face Oin either right now, even though he was the healer of the company and he should help the elves with him. “No, I-I’m fine, really I am. It just hurts is all. It’ll stop on its own eventually.”

Bialas’ face fell into a more sad one. “If you do not wish us to, I will not force it. But what has been done to you is a serious crime among our people. Please, allow us to help you.”

Ori bit his lip to stop another sob from escaping. “Oin,” he sniffed. “His name is Oin. Grey hair and beard shaped into two rings.” The older dwarf would keep this secret for him if he asked.

Bialas nodded. “I’ll send someone to get him. If at any point you want someone else with you, tell me, and I’ll make sure they are brought to you.”

“You’re being so kind,” Ori couldn’t stop from blurting out.

“No one deserves this,” the elf responded sternly. “From anyone, for any reason.”

Ori’s head shot up fearfully when someone entered the healing room, unreasonably thinking it might’ve been Thorin. He didn’t meet the elf healer’s eyes as she started to look him over and take care of the blood on the back of his thighs. How was he supposed to look anyone in the eye after this? How was he supposed to continue on with this journey with this new fear of his leader? Would Thorin try to take him again in the occasion they were alone? What was he supposed to do if he did? To refuse Thorin…

Ori brought his hands up over his wet eyes, feeling utterly ashamed and lost. He didn’t open his eyes or speak again until he heard Oin’s voice.

“What’s going- Ori?” the older dwarf rushed to his side, quickly taking in his condition. He turned to the elves and demanded, “What have you done to him?”

“Not them,” Ori said, reaching out and grabbing Oin’s arm. “Thorin… he hurt me.”

“Thorin? I know you wouldn’t lie to me, lad, but Thorin? What has he done?”

Ori could only shake his head, unable to actually tell him. The healer took Oin out of earshot to explain the situation and discuss it with him.

Ori zoned out, not wanting to think about this anymore. He let the elf and dwarf healers take care of him with little complaint, only wincing at any pain they caused. Bialas didn’t leave his side, instead sending out other guards to do things, and he gave Ori a sense of safety that he needed.

Once he was cleaned up and healed as well as he could be, he was taken to another room, one with a proper bed and furnishings. “You’re not going to take me to a cell?” he asked in confusion.

“That would be cruel,” Bialas explained. “And you need a good space to recover.”

“What are you going to do about Thorin?” Oin asked.

“We will take it up with Thranduil. But you can trust that Ori will be safe here.”

“Oin, would you… would you not tell anyone, please? I-I don’t want to ruin the quest or anything like that.”

“If that’s your wish, lad,” Oin agreed.

“I hope you don’t mind being taken back to your cell,” Bialas said to the older dwarf.

Ori settled in the large bed, grabbing a thick pillow and holding it tightly to his chest. A guard took Oin away, and Bialas said, “I will be outside the door. If you need anything, just call out. I will have food and drink brought to you soon.”

Ori nodded. “Thank you.” The last thing he had expected was to be so well-treated by the elves, by the people Thorin only thought of as enemies. He buried his face in the pillow. How that perception had changed. His whole world felt like it had been turned upside-down. Not that he had ever subscribed to the hate that Thorin held for all elves, but all this was still too much for him to comprehend.

The door knocked a few minutes later, and Ori called out for the person to come in. Bialas entered with a tray of food and water, food that was more than the basic bread and fruit that had been given to him in the dungeon cell. He didn’t really feel all that hungry, but knew he should try to eat anyway.

Ori picked at the vegetables, but ate the cheese, fruits, and flavoured bread. He wasn’t sure if he felt any better or not, but at least he wouldn’t be hungry. There was still an aching pain in his lower body, though the elf healer had greatly reduced it to a bearable level.

He supposed he should try to sleep, and curled up to do so. But all he could do was shift around uncomfortably and try not to start crying again. He knew he was safe. He knew he could trust Bialas to keep anyone unwanted away. But he couldn’t be alone right now. He needed someone here with him, to comfort him, as much as he hated the idea of involving anyone else in his shame.

With a grunt of pain and frustration, he got up and went to the door. He slightly opened it and said to Bialas, “You said I could have one of the others with me?”

The elf nodded. “You desire so?”

“Yes… my brother, Dori. Grey hair and beard, hair intricately braided.” Ori bit back a sob. “I-I need him. I can’t sleep.”

“I will send someone for him. It won’t be long. Would you prefer me to tell him what happened before he comes in, or shall you do it yourself?”

“I-If you could, that would be… I don’t think I can. Thank you very much.” Ori retreated back into the room. He sat on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest.

He couldn’t even find the courage to tell his own brother what had happened to him. But how could he, when it was still so fresh in his mind, and his body still felt the pain? Thorin, the one who was going to be his king if this quest was successful, pushing him down and taking… taking him…

Ori was pulled from his thoughts at the knock of the door. “Come in,” he invited, voice cracking.

The instant the door opened, Dori rushed in, his face a frenzy of anger and concern. Bialas closed the door to give them privacy.

“Is what the elf said true?” the older dwarf asked, taking Ori’s hand.

Ori nodded. “I-I tried to stop him, I tried, but-“

Dori pulled his brother into a hug, keeping it gentle as he could. “It’s not your fault. I know it’s not your fault.”

Ori couldn’t hold back the coming tears. “You’re not… you’re not ashamed of me?”

Dori pulled back to look into Ori’s eyes. “Of course not. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. “It’s Thorin who should be ashamed of himself. Doing this to you… it’s unacceptable.” He glanced to the door. “Maybe I should ask that elf if I could pay a visit to our leader.”

Ori’s arms around his brother’s middle tightened. “No, don’t… please? I don’t want you to do anything violent to him.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Dori joined Ori on the bed and held him close, cradling him against his chest. They sat in quiet for a few minutes before the older one asked, “If we get out of here, do you want to continue on? No one would think any less of you if you didn’t want to.”

Ori burrowed his face further and took a long moment to think. “I-I do. We’ve come this far, and we’re not that far away from Erebor. As… as long I’m not left alone with Thorin again, I have to try.”

“You won’t be left with him again, I’ll make certain of that. Non-violently.”

Ori sniffled and closed his eyes. At Dori’s question of if he wanted to talk about it, he simple shook his head. Dori drew the blankets up over them and held him tight.

While Ori normally tried to avoid Dori doing this sort of thing with him, it was what he needed now. Those strong arms around him, protecting him.

********

The next day or so was spent sleeping from his body’s exhaustion, and from the medicine the elves gave him to manage the pain and speed along the healing.

Both dwarves shot up from the bed when the door opened without a knock, something the elves had done. They relaxed at the sight of Bilbo and half of the company.

Kili let out a low whistle. “Aren’t you two lucky to have gotten a nice place. Must’ve run out of cells.”

Ori noticed Oin stopping himself from swatting the back of the prince’s head. He looked to Dori, taking a second to decide if he really did want to finish the journey or not. Then he nodded and hurried out the door.

At the sight of the elf guard unconscious on the ground, Ori kneeled down to check him over. “I hope you didn’t hurt Bialas too badly.”

“Bialas?” Gloin repeated. “Getting friendly with our captors?”

“He was very… never mind.” Ori got up, determining that the elf would be fine.

Bilbo led them to the others, Ori shrinking back and Dori not hiding his angry glare, when they released Thorin. Then the hobbit led them down to the cellar, and convinced them to get into empty wine barrels.

The harrowing ordeal down the white-rapid river, with both elves and orcs chasing after them, was definitely enough to make Ori forgot what had happened the day before as they escaped.

Ori recognized one elf, and waved at him. Bialas nodded and placed a fist on his chest before they rounded a bend on the river, quickly losing sight of their pursuers.

They washed up on the riverbank some time later in a much calmer part. They didn’t have much time to rest, but they had gotten far enough ahead of the orcs to be allowed a few minutes.

Dori didn’t waste any time in approaching Thorin, actually grabbing the front of the leader’s tunic and yanking him in. Ori wished he hadn’t decided to do this now, but the others would eventually find out anyway. Dwalin was about to grab Dori from behind and pull him away, when Dori spoke and made him stop in his tracks.

“Don’t you ever go near Ori again!” Dori shouted in Thorin’s face. “If you lay a hand on him, and you’re not directly saving his life, I will cut it off. Do you understand me?”

Several expressions chased across Thorin’s face, too quick to fully know. But he did stammer out, “Y-yes, I won’t.”

“He’s decided he wants to go on, despite this. But I will be watching you every step of the way.”

Nori stepped up, demanding in a dangerously low tone, “What did you do to Ori?” Everyone else was too astonished by the scene to speak.

Thorin didn’t meet the gaze of either dwarf. “I… I was angry at Thranduil.”

“What did you do?” Nori hissed.

“I… took advantage of your brother. I’m sor-“ Thorin was sent reeling from Dori’s grasp as Nori’s fist collided with the side of his face.

The rest of the company gasped from their leader’s statement. Dori grabbed Nori’s arm to stop him from pouncing on Thorin, shaking his head to convince him.

“Uncle, how could you?” Fili said in shock.

“I’m sorry,” Thorin said, rubbing his jaw. “I’m not proud of it.”

“It’ll take more than that to earn our forgiveness,” Dori stated. “We’re staying on because Ori was right. We’re too close now to turn back.”

“And if you touch him again, it won’t just be a hand you lose,” Nori threatened.

“Understood.” Thorin turned to walk a little distance away from the group.

To Ori’s relief, none of the company looked at him with shame and disgust, instead staring after Thorin with those expressions, muttering to and amongst each other. With a sigh, Ori sat and took off a boot to dump the water from it. Dwalin came over and sat next to him, doing the same.

“I know it won’t make any of this right, but I’m sorry for what he did,” the warrior quietly said. “If he has a mind to try it again, it won’t only be your brothers protecting you.”

Ori let out a little grunt of acknowledgement.

“And I think you’re quite brave.”

“You do?”

“Aye, laddie. I do.”

“Right, then I’ll try not to let you down.” Ori didn’t know how he felt about calling Thorin his king if they were successful, but he would see this through to the end, no matter what.


End file.
